The prior art method of manufacturing saboted projectiles was to first make the sabot segments and then assemble them on the sub-projectile. The sabot segments always required expensive and relatively precise machining; this precision being essential since force transmitting matching surfaces are involved. The intricate geometric designs preclude reasonable quality control of the critical matching surfaces. The prior art method also made mass production difficult, tolerance controls created problems in matching and fitting of segments and hence adversely influenced performance. This invention eliminates the disadvantages discussed above.